The King's Second Chance
by Glazerienne
Summary: Getting the One Piece should be the happiest moment of his life. But having his crew, his family along his lover and newborn son killed by Admiral Akainu in the last effort to stop him attain the One Piece, well, it sucks. "May I asks you, are you my Master?" But given a chance to do it again and gain a Little sister in return? Hell yes, count him in. After all, Luffy really?
1. chapter 1

AN: Another plot bunny. And since I've been reading too many One Piece time travel fics, might as well make one. Heavily inspired by the Fic Once again by TheVictor and One Piece :Truly Precious by 3rd Nightingale. Nice works, I tell you.

Anyways, There will be one OC here that will be greatly focused. This is not an crossover but Iri-chan is an Otaku and will be precious to the Ds.

Have fun reading!

 **Warning;**

I don't own One Piece only Iri-chan and the plot.

He finally did it. He finally found the One Piece.

He should be celebrating for the success if not for a tiny problem.

His crew is gone, killed by Marine Admiral Akainu. Zoro being the one who shove him inside the cave. Luffy felt empty and much more of an empty shell.

Much worse when his lover and newly born son were killed three months ago by the very same Admiral.

A presence made it self known in front of him. Looking up, his breath is caught on his throat.

Standing in front of him is a twenty year old woman who is wearing a white tube dress with violet piping hugging her curves. It didn't show her cleavage but presented the large bust rivalling Boa Hancock's own. A long sleeves high collar bolero partnered it with a violet butterfly brooch on the neck. Her Snow White hair is tied into a braided bun with a green ribbon.

But what caught him off guard is her large violet eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Irisviel Cassiopeia D. von Einzeberg, Gol D. Roger's daughter, that's what he told me. I've been waiting for my older brothers to pick me up. Are you Ace, Sabo or Luffy?" she asked.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, Irisviel." the twenty five year old answered. Leaning on the rock, "How do you know us?"

"Because I am your little sister! Father told me that I have three brothers and two cousins, all of them are boys! He told me that I could be the sane one or else Law -nii would go suicide." Irisviel twirled around. "I've been wanting to go out but Father said I should wait."

Luffy chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I am the only one who is left, Iri."

"What do you mean, Onii-chan?" she sat beside him and lean her head on his scarred chest. "But based on your aura, I sense you are so tired."

"They are dead, Iri-chan," The Pirate King unconsciously pet her hair. "No one is left."

"I would say you still have me but I know its not enough." Irisviel held her hand out as the One Piece, which took a form of a fully bloomed Lotus flower flew in her open palm. "So, I will ask you. Are you my Master? Please answer me, Onii-chan."

"I am not your Master, Iri-chan, I am your brother." Luffy humored her as he adjusted his almost destroyed straw hat.

"What is your wish?"

Shadow covered his eyes.

"I want my family, my nakama back."

Irisviel look up on his face as she kissed the One Piece then his forehead.

"I will see you later, Onii-chan."

Luffy last thoughts were blurry before everything went black.

Irisviel lovingly rake her older brother's hair. Waiting for twenty years, she is highly disappointed when only one brother came not three which her Father promised. Based on the sounds outside, Admiral Akainu is about to enter the chamber.

Looking on the One Piece, part of her magic prepared what she need. After all, her Onii-chan told her his wish.

Hugging Luffy, a bright light engulfed them just as Admiral Akainu barge in.

Then, they were gone. The only thing left are several lotus petals that shattered.

 **Foosha Island,**

Seven year old Monkey D. Luffy is having a moment staring at the sea when twenty years of memories slapped him on the face literally. It felt like it took forever but it was actually a few seconds.

"THAT HURT, IRISVIEL!!!!" he shouted as he held his throbbing head. Once his headache levitated, Luffy finally noticed something.

Where the hell is Iri-chan?!"

ﾍ(*)ﾉ

East Blue Marine Headquarters,

"Where am I?" Irisviel asked herself as her five year old self looked around. "I know I was in East Blue but where exactly?"

Currently she is in an abandoned hallway with no person to asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. All she wanted is to grow up with her family that is hidden from her!

Still wearing her clothes earlier, Irisviel flew towards the place where she sense Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

Leaving white lotus petals on her wake.

Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp is munching some rice crackers when someone knocked on his door. Thinking its Sengoku who came to get his still not done paperwork,

"Don't enter, Sengoku! "

The door opened revealing Irisviel dragging Fleet Admiral Sengoku. "Grandfather, I am not your secretary. But I do apologize for knocking him and a very tall guy with ice powers."

Garp The Fist stared at the child infront of him.

"Bwahahaha!!! I never knew Dragon had a daughter!! Aren't you a cute one! "

"Grandfather, please this is not a laughing matter. My name is Irisviel D. von Einzeberg, Gol D. Roger's adopted daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Vice Admiral Garp." Irisviel politely courtesy.

"Aren't you a polite one? My grandson could learn from you, Iri-chan!! " Garp stood up and kneeled in front of her. "Now, how did you get in here, Princess? "

"I don't know how. I just want to return to my brother's side. " Irisviel touched his forehead. "Could you bring me back to Luffy Onii-chan?"

"And how did you know Luffy? "

"He is my precious brother along Ace nii. Father told me about Sabo too but I don't think he is a brother material to me. " she admitted, her cheeks reddened slightly.

Garp rise an eyebrow before picking up the young girl.

"Grandfather?"

"I am going to visit Luffy a few months from now. Could you wait that long, Iri-chan?"

Irisviel pouted cutely but agreed.

Damn, she should have looked more clearly what Dawn Island look!

Luffy is slowly eating his food. (which actually freaking everyone who knows him.) His thoughts are all focused to his newly outdated sister.

Gol D. Roger's adopted daughter, huh. It seems to be a dream but he knew better.

Iri-chan brought him back.

"Luffy, are you okay? " Red head Shanks asked.

Luffy threw a knowing look at him.

"Shanks, "

"Yes? "

"Do you know someone named Irisviel?"

The reaction are hilarious. Shanks spat his sake on Ben's face before falling out of his chair.

"Monkey D. Luffy!!! " oh, that's new. "where did you hear that name?! No one is supposed to know her! " The Yonko is on full panic mode.

"Iri-chan told me she is my sister. I don't know where she is now. " Luffy drank his tea slowly. "To be honest, it's freaking me out. All I know we Ds only produce boys."

"This is bad. Irisviel is a very important person. Should she fell on the wrong hands, we are all as good as dead. Especially at marines. Oh fuck no. " Shanks is clearly hyperventilating right now.

"Thanks for you faith, Uncle. I can feel it all the way from here. Hi, Onii-chan. Please smack the idiot for me, thanks." a bunny version of Den Den Mushi spoke from Luffy's side.

However, Makino already smacked Shanks on the head using a rolling pin.

Who crashed into the table.

"Iri-chan, where are you?! " Shanks.

Irisviel looked at Garp who is now drinking his seventh barrel of alcohol.

"East Blue Marine Headquarters. Grandfather Garp is accompanied by me. "

"Ojii-chan?! How did you appeared there, Irisviel Cassiopeia D. von Einzeberg?! " Luffy shouted on the phone. "Stay away from Akai-"

"Please calm down, Onii-chan. I am okay and safe. Grandfather made sure of that. And if you must know, I already trashed Aokoji and accidentally, Grandpa Sengoku." Irisviel rolled her eyes as she threw herself on her comfy chair and took a sip of her juice. "I apologize if I made everyone worried. It seems something is stopping me on directly activating my Semblance at Foosha Island where you are currently staying, Lulu-chan. Grandfather is still a bit busy here so ~see you in eight months? "

"Do I need to get you there?"

"No. I might try to appear there one of this days. Also, any messages to Uncle Dragon? Or I could drop to the island where my future sister in law would hail? "

She cackle in glee when she heard various of choking on the background.

"NO!! I WILL MEET HER MYSELF!! "

"I'm just kidding. Your Queen is in the other side of the world. I know you wanted to meet her again. " Irisviel sounded very sincere. " Ten years to go, Lulu-chan."

"Don't remind me. Just be careful and stay beside Ojii-chan. You do know he will protect you, right?"

"He died protecting Gabriel, Lulu-chan."

"I know. And are we really talking this over a phone?" Luffy stared at the Den Den Mushi.

"I decided to be your shrink so be grateful. If Uncle Shanks survive without concussion, great. He knew about me so review. "

"You sounded like a school principal. "

"I am a professor in my past life, Lulu-chan. Anyways, I will call you later. Bye, love you. " by that, Irisviel cut the call. Looking back at Garp, she cannot fault him since she told him the truth.

All she could do is to wait and it's already getting into her nerves.

Luffy stared at the communicator. Iri-chan basically warned him.

Various of plans and back up plans flew in his mind ignoring Shanks who is shaking him. Since he is back in the past, he could save Shanks along Sabo.

So many things to do to kill boredom~

Everyone shivered in fear when he starts cackling evilly.

"Iri-chan is rubbing on you,Luffy!" Shanks whinned.

"I don't think so. I just spoke her for a moment before I was send here. Also, be careful on sea kings. " Finishing his food, "Makino, I will be in my room. "

"Alright, Luffy, "

Returning to his room, the Pirate King started to plan. After all, he should do productive things while waiting.

Like getting Law. Might as well tell Iri-chan so she could join him.

It's time to stop the loop.

 **Minion Island,**

It took a week for Luffy to reached Law's location. His body is bundle with thick Winter cloak that Iri-chan wrapped on him when they met earlier. Irisviel is currently searching for Corazon, Law's surrogate father.

Earlier,

"What are you thinking, Lulu-chan?! It's negative four Celsius and you are just wearing a plain T shirt and pants?!" Irisviel shouted in disbelief.

"Shishisisi, I am okay, Iri-chan. I'm a rubber man. "

"It's not a point!! I don't want you to die with pneumonia !!!" The albino produce a white and red winter cloak and wrapped it on him. "Please stop being really reckless. And we need to move. Grandpa might check me in an hour."

Luffy pouted. "Okay. "

They separated that way after checking their plan. According to what Law told him, Corazon died for protecting him and giving him his devil fruit. The plan is for him to guard chibi Law until his sister and Corazon returns.

Easy enough since he found Law.

Corazon is carefully moving towards the door of the traven. He held the Devil Fruit, Ope Ope no Mi, on his chest as he dodge the Marines patrolling around.

But as if Fate hates him, he hit a stray bottle, getting the attention of the Marines.

"Oi! Stop!! He is the one announced as the thief! "

Shit!

"Holopscion: First Melody; Magdala Curtain."

Everyone stared at the young girl who held a rifle as a violin and a saber. She played it as a violin.

Pink ball of energy blasts every Marine leaving Corazon unharmed.

"I never saw that kind of ability! Is she a Devil Fruit user?! " The ex Marine thought. His mind is shouting that he should move but those violet eyes held him.

"Corazon, right? Did you get the Fruit? Law nii needs it."

"You know Law? "

"I know him but he doesn't know me. Anyways, my name is Irisviel. We need to get moving. Time is money and Law-nii needs medical attention." Irisviel held his arm before they vanished, leaving hundred of Injured Marines.

Arriving at the cave where Law is, Corazon found another boy there nagging the heck of Law.

"Lulu-chan! Law Onii chan! Look who I found!" Irisviel announced as she flew towards the boys.

"Iri-chan! Are you okay?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I am! Those Marines were cannon fodder after all. Anyways, Cora-san, please give it to Law!"

"Right," Corazon kneeled in front of Law and pulled out the Devil Fruit. "Here, Law, eat it."

"Cora-san," Law muttered weakly as he took a bite of it.

"Disgusting!!"

"Of course it is. " Luffy and Irisviel teased the older boy. "Time to go home~!!"

"How? They surrounded us. . " Law asked, adjusting his furry hat.

"Please leave that to me, Law nii." Irisviel pulled out a black military hat and wore it on her head as Luffy adjusted his straw hat.

Her violet eyes glowed into gold with red streaks as she faced the rest of the Marines. She saw Vergo, one of Doflamingo's men.

"Holopscion: Twenty third Melody;" Forty seven sabers in circled her body as she held her own saber and rifle like she was going to play a violin. "Cambre Cambio."

Corazon, Law and Luffy watched jaw dropped as Irisviel easily destroyed those Marines and killed Vergo without remorse.

"Wow, Iri-chan. You sure are pissed off at Mingo's man?" Luffy asked his sister.

"He is a threat against Law-nii. I apologized if you want to dispose him." Irisviel vanished her weapons.

Luffy tilted his head. "Well, you are right on the threat part. . "

"Who are the two of you?" Law asked as he stood up.

"Later," the two grab him and Corazon before vanishing, leaving lotus petals behind.

Just in time before Doflamingo came.

Foosha Island,

"That troublesome kids.. .!" Garp took a large bite of meat and swallowed it. "First, I thought Irisviel would be my leash to Luffy but it appears they are both handful!!"

Shanks let out a loud laugh.

"Those two are D's after all! Of course they would be handful!" Sobering up, "Where did you left Iri-chan by the way, Garp-san?"

"She actually left me with a note that she will get playmate since everyone in the HQ are too stiff on her taste. Irisviel already read all the books and she just spend two months in there! Good grief, she even have half of my men wrap in her tiny little finger, its unnerving I tell you!!"

Everyone laugh out loud on that.

But there happiness where short lived when the town mayor came on the bar, pale and chasing his breath.

"Garp-san! Shanks! You should see this!!"

The two looked upon each other before following the mayor. Reaching the docks, both of them had their jaws dropped.

Swimming towards the dock is a freaking sea king. You know, dangerous snake like creatures that where eighty feet long. . .?

"What the fuck?" Shanks exclaimed.

"Bad word! Please pay five hundred galleons- este, berries!" Irisviel appeared in front of the red head making him scream like a girl.

"Irisviel Cassiopeia D. von Einzeberg!!"

"Present!!" The girl flew around as Shanks chase her.

"Ojii-chan!" Luffy called as the sea king gently deposited them on the dock. He helped Corazon bring a still weak Law since Irisviel teleported them near Foosha Island.

"Where did the two of you have gone?! Leaving a note is not enough, young lady!!" Shanks reprimanded the two kids.

"We don't have time!! If we told you two geezers, You two will stop us and Cora-san will die. We cannot have that since Cora-san is Law's most precious person!" Both Luffy and Irisviel answered.

"Speaking of which, what did you did is So. Cool! What's Holo lion?" Luffy.

"Holopscion, Lulu-chan! Its one of my ability! Being an otaku had it's perks,you know?!" Irisviel bounce in her feet before twirling around. "Phase one . . ."

"Complete!!!"

"Gruhahaha! That's my grandchildren!" Garp laughed merrily as he ruffled the kids hair which Irisviel loved.

Corazon and Law just watched the crazy exchange with wide eyes. The former is terrified that the Vice Admiral would take Law away from him.

"So, care to tell us why the remaining survivor of Amber lead disease is here along the traitor Marine?" Garp asked.

"Grandpa, I already told you Law Onii chan is one of my most precious person! Father told me so!!" Irisviel answered.

Then blinked. "Oh, I forgot something!" She pulled out a tall nodachi from her hair and gave it to Law. "Tada!! Its yours, Law-nii!!"

"Shishishi, Traffy now has his toy!" Luffy bounced around.

"How in the seven seas you hid that nodachi on your hair?! that's impossible!"Shanks is literally pulling his hair in disbelief

" Magic, Uncle!! Well, I'm hungry and I want strawberry pickle sandwich!!" Everyone stared at her in confusion upon heading her choice of food.

"I know there is a reason I don't like bread. . " Law mumbled under his breath as his grip on his nodachi tightened.

"Eww, Iri-chan, that choice is giving me nausea. You are not pregnant, are you?" Luffy.

"Luffy, you idiot!!" The red head pirates shouted as Shanks hit the boy on his head.

"I'm only six, idiotic dunderhead!!" Irisviel screamed in embarrassment as seven sabers run after Luffy who is running for his life.

"I'M SORRY!!!!"

Even the situation is entertaining, Corazon regrettably cut it short.

"Irisviel, Luffy,"

"Yes, Cora-san?"

"Thank you for rescuing us."

"Law is our Nakama! Its nothing!" The two kids answered as the sabers (and some sharp pointed objects vanished.) Irisviel, meanwhile, pulled her bag out and opened it.

Pulling out a vial of green liquid.

"Here, Law-nii. Pepper up potion. It taste like hell but it will restore your energy. You are too weak to use room, anyway and I know you had a low fever. Don't worry, I made that myself and under stasis so its alright." She told him.

Law eyed the vial with distrust but accepted it. Removing the cork, he sniff it first.

Lemon scented?

Irisviel looked on the other side to hide her smirk. The older teen then drank the potion.

"It taste like shit!!!"

"I already warned you."

As Law made his displeasure known, Garp talked to Corazon.

"You do know that the HQ would not tolerate what you did, Rosinante." The Vice Admiral took a bite of his crackers.

Corazon bow his head down before lighting his cigarette.

"Law is much important, Garp-san. Thanks to Irisviel and Luffy, I'm sorry but Doffy busted me." The kids smelled something burning.

"Cora-san, your on fire!!" Luffy a d Law shouted in alarm.

While Irisviel pulled out her tablet and played Girl on fire song as background.

The Red head pirates burst out laughing while the rest looked dumbfounded.

Even so, the ripple of the future is changing drastically. For the better or worse, no one is sure.

After all, The D's had the habit of turning the world from its axis accidental or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Administrator**

Irisviel is currently watching the party outside of Party's Bar. Luffy is laughing at the stories of Shanks while Law and Cora-san are watching the scene in interest.

"Why are you outside, Iri-chan?" Garp asked on his only granddaughter.

"Just having a breather, Grandfather." The young girl answered as she fully lay down on her large violet pillow with white petals as a design. It looks like a normal pillow if you ignore that it's floating.

The Vice admiral looked at her.

"You never told me how old are you, Irisviel."

She furrows her eyebrows.

"I _kne_ w I stopped aging at the age of twenty three. But my exact age? I do not remember along my original self. To be perfectly honest, when Papa Roger got me, I am in complete blank state. It took them a year for me to teach me basic things like crawling and other things kids my age should know instinct. I do remember bits and pieces of my past like I became a Potion Mistress in a young age, that my Ministry killed my father brutally before throwing me inside a dark artifact. I could perform magic but other than that? I don't know my true name or the name of my true father." Irisviel sat up.

"What about Luffy? I saw how attach you are to him."

"He is my anchor as I am to him. In a sense, we are similar but we are not. To put in simple terms, we are two side of a coin that is to be balance. I do not know how that happen but I think I were hit by a Chinese saying 'May you live in interesting times ' since when we came back I always found myself in most absurd situations,"

Garp chuckled on the observation. To be honest, he is really asking what the hell is happening when Irisviel is left without any chaperon.

Like one time she is bored to death, she joined Vice Admiral Jonathan, who is stationed at G-8, in training the recruits along the rest of the low rank marines.

Out of one thousand five hundred that attended the Training in Hell week, only one hundred twelve had passed and they are now high ranking Marines.

The rest of the failures are weeded ruthlessly and are still having nightmares about the Hellish camp.

Jonathan is so damn proud of her and usually kidnapped his granddaughter to have an Uncle- Niece bonding. Even his wife, Chef Jessica loves her.

And Irisviel is wondering why her nickname is Demonic White Princess.

"Anyways, Jonathan is asking when you could visit to tor- train those new recruits."

"Please tell him that training in hell is scheduled every last week of the month. I know it's amusing to watch them scream in terror but come on, twice a month is overkill even I am aiming them to be Quality." Irisviel rolled her eyes. "However, I will be joining the Revolutionary Army. I don't enjoy being in marine Headquarters unless we manage to purge the corruption on the very ground." Faint lights started to float beside her as she moved had hand. Standing up, her wavy white hair that reaches her knees is gently blown by the wind.

In her palm is a fully bloomed lotus flower. By the looks of Luffy and Shanks, they knew the item in hand.

"One piece. . . " Luffy whispered.

Irisviel raised her hand.

"Return and search for a new home, Lotus. Returning to Raftel is dangerous from now on." Her eyes glowed to red. "As the administrator, allow the King to represent himself to you again."

 **"You just wanted me out of the way, Brocon Queen. Well then, I will activate the Fidelis Charm so no one can remember where the hell I am and that my** Administrator **doesn't wanted me anymore."**

"Stop being so dramatic, Lotus. If the wrong ones heard that I am carrying you around and found out I am not technically born in this world, I would be in a lab faster than you say that Law-nii is a tsundere." Rolling her eyes, she ignored the snickering around her as Law glared at her.

 **"Okay, okay. Calm down, will ya? Fine, see you next week."**

Irisviel paused for a moment. Then,

"You can run around in your human form as long no one will recognize you, idiot. I will be expecting you later this week. Be late even for a second, _I will castrate you,"_

To say the promise is well accepted when the one piece vanished without any trace.

"Ignoring that, continue the Party!"

"YEAH! CHEERS!"

 **Irisviel** retreated in her room before activating Dimensional Port called Lotus Valley. The place where she stayed for the last twenty-two years before turning back time with Luffy. The said place resembles a familiar Manor that she used to live.

"Prince Manor. . ." she mumbled as she crashed on the large wine colored sofa beds. Closing her eyes for a moment, she lay on her back and placed her left arm on her forehead. Opening her now emerald green eyes, she sat up.

"It's too quiet . . .Iri-chan doesn't like it." Rising on her feet, she went towards the dueling room where she usually resides. Entering, her hair is tied into a braided bun with green ribbon as her dress transformed into a white set of dueling robes.

Standing on the middle of the deserted room, seven highly advance dummies materialized in the thin air. Irisviel just stared at them blankly before vanishing.

Two dummies lost their heads.

Rising in her feet, the albino whip her blood red sword, throwing the blood now covered it. The rest of the dummies attack her with a combination of spells and blades which she blocked or dodge. She welcomed the wounds they inflicted upon her person and return those wounds by obliterating them into dust.

By the end of the duel or rather massacre, Irisviel's white hair is now blood red. Looking around the mess she made, she felt nothing.

Why?

"I do felt something when I killed those fodders." Irisviel murmured. "Hate, worry that they would take Law-nii and Cora-san from me. . ."

But now? Why does she felt numb? She does not understand. Is it because she went so long without human company? But she's been fine on those few months hanging out with her grandfather.

Because she cannot answer her own questions, she lashed out.

Luffy abruptly woke up from his sleep. Yawning, he is sure he felt Irisviel's magic lash out just a few moments ago. Looking around, he saw Law and Corazon fast asleep on the next bed.

Careful not to wake them up, he quietly made his way on the door. Before opening it, he produces a lovely red heart shaped key. It's the only way to enter Lotus Valley without Irisviel accompanying him. Entering the key on the key hole, he gave one last look on the sleeping duo before leaving.

Law open one eye and smirked when he saw Luffy did not fully close the door. Time to see where the other boy would go.

 **Lotus Valley,**

His hunch is right. It seems that Irisviel finally snapped.

Renato Sinclair (Yes, he is named after the Greatest Hit man.) sigh and rub his temples. The growing headache increase when he felt someone other than Young Master Lu entered the Lotus Valley.

How he wish he could ease his Mistress' suffering. The Banned Doll knew he cannot do anything unless he could find a way to revive Milady's Blood adopted Father.

"Renato, where is Irisviel?" Luffy asked as he saw the Guardian of Lotus Valley. He met him earlier when he took his little sister here.

"Dueling room, having a breakdown." The tall Italian answered before his onyx blue eyes landed on the poorly hidden Law. "Young Master Law, cease your hiding. If you want to hide, don't use your hat." Renato added with a small smile.

Luffy rolled his eyes as Law went to them with a huff. 'Ren, give Torao a break. He is still an amateur in the ways of ninja. Anyways, is it safe for us to go after her?"

The taller man shook his head. "Unfortunately, no, Young Master. Milady's magic is so wild that it may not know it's you. I am not taking any chance as if the two or any of us are hurt, that would make her more upset." He looked out of the window. "Look,"

The two boys look outside and gape.

The once beautiful forest is now covered with darkness. Various of Black skeletons are crawling outside, it may be humans or animals. . it doesn't matter. Those things where trying to climb the Manor's gates but where repelled brutally.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT?" Law exclaimed as a giant skeleton stared smashing the smaller ones. They could hear the sounds of bones breaking clearly. "Ren-ya?"

Renato motion them to take a seat, which they did.

"This place is Milady's own dimension. Meaning, she could control this place whenever she wish." The Italian rake his hand on his spiky black hair. "In her home world, this place is called Reality Marble. A reality created from ones soul and would immediately classified as 'Dark'" The two notice the sarcasms on the word. "As you can see, outside of the gates is caused of her high wire emotions. I do not know why they represent Skeletons."

"Do you have any idea what caused this, Ren? Looking at you, I believe you had a faint idea." The Pirate King asked, accepting the tea given to him by a maid. "Thank you."

The maid gracefully bow her head before leaving. Both Renato and Law took a sip of their teas before the former answered.

"According to the bond I shared with Milady, she is questioning her own emotions. Yes, I knew its absurd and I am questioning her mentality as of now. However, I do believe it had something to do when she saw how the two of you interact with each other's family." Renato eyes soften when Luffy immediately realize it and start cursing.

Law's eyebrow twitch. "Anyone would enlighten me?" the thirteen year old asked.

"Irisviel is an orphan, Torao. Well, let us start on the beginning. That reminds me, I need to send a letter to WhiteBeard later. But anyway, Iri-chan and I came from the future." Luffy told the other boy what he needs to know how and why. "Iri-chan is been waiting for us for twenty years at Raftel since Gol D. Roger promised her that we will fetch her in there. She is actually expecting me along Sabo and Ace but well. . .only I arrived. ." He hid his eyes under his hat. "My nakama and my alliances where dead and I am ready weak when I arrived to the Chambers. There I met Irisviel and told me she's been waiting since the death of the First Pirate King. She's so upset that I am the only came and asked me some questions. I believe her first question was-"

"May I ask you, are you my Master?"

All eyes are locked upon the unmoving form of Irisviel. Luffy' frown deeply seeing Renato's alarmed form.

Even Law is unnerve on what he is seeing.

Irisviel's form is so dirty that the King knew something is very wrong on his sister. But hey, isn't it supposed to be him that one who is having some mental break down? She had a twenty-year head start, come on!

Anyways, "Yes, I am."

The boys sigh in relief when she blinked, her eyes returning to its lovely violet color. Her robes transformed into a milky white mini dress that reach her thighs partnered with white with black thigh high socks and black high heeled knee length boots. A dark blue military open robe coat finished her getup along a tall snake emblem military hat.

Her once auburn hair returned being snow white and were tied into half twin tails with a pair of violet ribbons.

"I am Servant Ruler, nice to meet you again, Master."

Renato cannot help but to snort as Luffy borrowed Kukui and hit his sister in the head, making her fall unconscious.

"As I remember, Altair is not part of the Heroic Spirits." He told the boys.

"She could have just cosplayed Jeanne D Arc." Luffy looked outside.

The others followed his graze and sigh in relief.

The outskirts of the Manor went back to normal.

 **It** took two days before Irisviel woke up. Both Garp and Corazon are worried but as Luffy and Law assured them that she is fine.

Just exhausted. Mentally, that is.

Irisviel felt oddly lighter once she woke up. As if the fog on her head vanished. That made her frown and remind herself to check he Occlumency walls later. Looking upon the wall clock, she saw she had an hour before dinner. Making herself comfortable, she entered her mindscape.

And wince.

The whole place is filthy! What in the Merlin's name happened to her?! Shaking her head, Irisviel started to clean up her mindscape with a flick of her wrist. Since her mindscape represents the Prince Manor, she easily finished and loved the feeling of once clear mind.

She will never postponing her nightly occlumency checkup. Ever!

Getting out of the bed, she fixed herself up by taking a short bath and wearing a cute blue T-shirt and white ruffled skirt that fell above her knees. On her feet is a pair of doll shoes. Snapping her fingers, her wet hair dried magically.

Taking a quick look upon the mirror, she smiled before leaving the room. Irisviel is greeted by Corazon downstairs of what she learned is Makino's bar.

"Hello, Irisviel. How are you feeling?" The blonde asked.

"Greetings, Cora-san. I feel good, thank you for asking." She answered truthfully, casually floating around. "How about you? Also, where's everyone? It's near dinner."

"Outside, Irisviel. Law is currently buried on the medical books your Butler gave to him." Rosinante (Corazon) lighted his cigarette, catching his mantle on fire making the albino rolled her eyes.

"Cora-san, you're on fire. Again." Honestly, it's amusing at first but it's getting annoying.

Throwing a pitcher of water upon the tall blonde, Irisviel found herself outside. She saw Shanks having a serious talk on Luffy while the rest of the Akagami Crew are doing what they are supposed to be doing. Looking around, she saw Law reading a thick tome about Medical Studies in 998 AD.

"I never knew I had that in my library." She told Law once she flew towards the older boy.

"According to Ren-ya, your library is self-updating." Law glance at her. "Good thing you are now well. You worried us yesterday."

That makes her blink. "Huh?"

"Luffy-ya woke up last night sensing something is wrong on you. I followed him when he went inside the Lotus Valley since he did not fully close the door." He closed his book after placing a bookmark on the part he is reading. "And when we met Ren-ya. . . to tell you want, why skeletons?"

Irisviel tilted her head. "It's no secret that I had a very dark past before coming here. To be honest, I feel more comfortable upon Death Magic so it's no surprise that my Reality Marble represents them."

"Did that mean you can resurrect the dead?"

The young girl glared at him making him wince.

"Of course not! The dead should stay dead! Resurrecting them by any means disrupt the balance created by Life and Death. Add to the fact that splitting your soul in order to cheat Death is a huge headache and would make you insane. Also, resurrecting someone needs you to call the soul. Chaining them here after their time is up would degrade their spiritual energy thus making them unable to partake the reincarnation pool. Some Necromancers did manage to resurrect but they only got were puppets you mortals usually called Zombies or in my Home-world, Inferi." The long and detailed rant made the others listen to her.

"So, what about Shadow Moria's ability to use the dead by shadow?" Luffy asked.

Irisviel folded her arms on her chest.

"Those where just puppets fueled by Shadows. I shall ask Death about it since he haven't start bitching about it. Since _it's still_ part of Necromancy, a burst of either Grace or my Magic can deal with it. Only idiots would fight my aura after all."

"You are too powerful on your own good, Himegimi." Shanks pointed out.

"Of course not. More than half of my gifts and powers where bound as of now. My body would not be able to use them properly until my majority which is Twenty first birthday. And Unleashing my Reality Marble would just send me in a month long coma after using it once." She shrug her shoulders. "Moreover, I do not have any reason to use my Area of Effect types. It's not as if I were going to take over a highly defense Prison anytime for the next twelve years. . ." her eyes landed on Luffy who looked away whistling.

Everyone followed her graze and raised an eyebrow upon the hidden meaning of her words especially it made Luffy sulk.

"Luffy, I knew you are a bit insane but DON'T EVER go storming on Impel Down without back up." Shanks boink the King's head. "And I want my hat back."

"Meeh, I will just return this Hat once I became the Pirate King. (Again)" Luffy answered.

"Lulu-chan is been wearing that hat for months and you are just going to retrieve it now?" Irisviel did not bother to hide her disbelief, making the Yonko pout.

"I didn't even notice the brat had it!"

The three kids rolled their eyes so is the crew.

"Anyways, we are going to sail back tomorrow, brats. We already stayed here for too long." Shanks broach the subject. "So, take care of my hat, Luffy."

"You bet I am!"

"Do not worry, Uncle Shanks, the punishment for Lulu will be in satisfactory. After all, he had stolen a treasure." Vindictive glee laced her voice as the boys stiffened.

Really, even Law is unnerved.

"W-what kind of punishment is that?" Luffy asked. He faced so many dangerous person on his life, damnit! Hy is he sensing fear upon his sister's words?

The smile Irisviel has is positively evil.

"The bane of all Heirs life. Etiquette lessons."

"NOOOO!"

Everyone burst out laughing.


End file.
